leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kassadin/@comment-213.5.202.156-20111003123640/@comment-3395839-20111005090924
This is my build. Runes: 9 Marks of Insight (m.pen.), 9 Seals of Force (ap per lvl.), 9 Glyphs of Force (ap per lvl.) and 3 Quints of Potency (flat ap)/3 quints of Force (ap per lvl.). Masteries: 9/0/21 Summoner spells: Ignite and Flash with Blink of an Eye. I use Flash as a compansation for Riftwalk before hitting lvl 6. If you go mid (which I ussually do) it will be hard to gank you even before you get Riftwalk. I start off with Doran's Ring for that hard poke with Null Sphere. Before hitting lvl. 6 you should play carefully, and last hit as much as possible. Facing a mage is pretty straight forward, as they will be afraid of your Q because of the silence. Mages also tend to be relatively squishy. With Doran's Ring, runes and Archaic Knowledge, you'll do decent damage with each poke. However, facing e.g. Caitlyn, can be tricky due to her extremely long ranged aa and Q. In this situation I try to farm as much as possible by last-hitting with Null Sphere until I reach lvl. 6. Once you've reached lvl. 6 you should be able to burst her down quickly, as she's a pretty squishy bitch burger too. I rush Boots of Speed and Tear of the Goddess because it's cheap and builds up quickly. After getting Tear, I finish Sorcerer's Shoes. By now you'll have pretty decent magic penetration. 9 from runes, 20 from boots and 15% from Archaic Knowledge. The AP provided Doran's Ring and your runes is really all the AP you need for now. After this I usually buy a Glacial Shroud mostly for the cdr, but also for the nice amount of armor. In addition, you also get loads of mana which adds to the Archangel's Staff you're getting next. By now you'll have a Doran's Ring, Sorcerer's Shoes, Archangel's Staff, and Glacial Shroud in your invetory, and with that a good amount of AP and armor. After this I buy meself sum magic resist to not get bursted down like very mo'fo's you're gutting with style. I usually buy Abyssal Scepter to add to my lethalness whilst bulking up, but you can also get Banshee's Veil. Either one is good, but keep in mind that you also need some AP to make use of the tankyness you have been building. Now. Finish off that Frozen Heart you've started on, to get that crucial cdr. Many of you might say that this build is too tanky or doesn't have enough AP to do any significant damage in mid/laning phase. I'm OK with that. I consider myself an experienced Kassadin player and my experiences with Kassadin has showed me that this build is solid, and that I usually raep with it. NOTE: In early to mid phase, although you don't have that much AP, you're the undisputed chasing champion. Make use of your Riftwalk and Force Pulse to chase down fleeing enemies for your teammates to omnomnom.